


Day 327

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [327]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: CN for mild sexual content
Relationships: Merrill/Noll
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [327]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 327

**Author's Note:**

> CN for mild sexual content

Noll gathered a few of the leftover candles from Merrill’s party and placed them all around the bedroom. They had been doing some research with their contacts at the Rose and they had been given some ideas about how to use them. Merrill has insisted on getting so many for her party and now they were just taking up space in her home.

She had been out that night with Hawke, one some adventure or other. Noll has given up being jealous. At this point Hawke was more like her boss than her ex anyway. It was a weird dynamic but Noll was an elf familiar with compromise.

When she got back she looked tired and dirty. Noll helped her out of her gear and washed her with a water bucket they had been heating with stones from the hearth.

“I have something special planned for us tonight,” they said, scrubbing dirt out of her hair.

“What sort of something?” Merrill asked. When Noll didn’t immediately answer she flushed bright pink. 

“Is it something dirty?” She asked.

“It is,” Noll replied. “It also will hurt a bit but I’ve been doing research and it sounds safe.”

“Oh that sounds quite exciting,” she said. She got out of the bucket leaving a murky reddish-brown water behind her. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just lie back on the bed,” they said. They gave Merrill a head start while they gathered four short lengths of rope.

When they went into the bedroom, Merrill was already lying face-up on top of the covers. Noll slowly and methodically tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts, leaving her trapped in a spread-eagle position. Not that she was truly trapped, there were a dozen ways she could free herself with magic, even if Noll hadn’t taught her how to slip out of the bonds in case of emergencies. Still, the illusion was what made it fun. She could pull on those bonds as hard as she pleases and wouldn’t break free.

Noll trailed their fingers up one leg, across Merrill’s tummy, over a breast, along her throat and through her hair.

“Are you ready?” They asked. Merrill let out a soft squeak and nodded. They had done quite a bit of experimenting recently. Noll has been surprised at just how big her comfort zone extended. Farther than Noll’s experience reached, certainly, which is why they had had to ask around for ideas. They even had a healing potion stashed on the bedside cupboard in case anything went wrong, so far they had never had to use it.

They carefully tied a blindfold over Merrill’s eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. They then started trailing gentle fingertips over every inch of Merrill’s body. When she was completely relaxed, they reached for one of the candles and held it over her, tilting it so a bit of melted wax dripped onto her tummy. 

She let out a yelp of surprise that morphed into a cry of ecstasy as Noll’s free hand slid between her legs. 

“How was that,” they asked.

“That was wonderful,” Merrill whispered. “Keep going.”

Noll smiled to themself and obliged.


End file.
